my ending to Harry Potter and the Vampire Princess
by Queen of Blades
Summary: This is my hopefully improved ending to the fic Harry Potter and the Vampire Princess. Gomen for being a copycat!


Alternate ending

This is an alternate ending to Kira Ashkelon's fic Harry Potter and the Vampire Princess. It takes off.. Well you'll see. I know I am a dirty copier, but I didn't like the real ending as much as this one.

Miyu wasted no time. "Flame!" she commanded, then threw it towards him. "Into the darkness, Shinma!"

He laughed again, merely holding up a hand to successfully ward off her attack. "It will take much more than that to defeat me and this magic, Princess. Now let us see how you take my attacks. _Avada kedavra!_"

The green light streaked towards Miyu, but Pansy blocked it and threw it back. It had no effect on him.

"I will take care of you now, little vampire. You've annoyed me enough already. _Solaris incendi!"_

Light as hot and bright as the sun's fire rushed towards her much more quickly than Pansy could avoid. It struck her and she fell, her skin smoldering and turning gray on the surface where it had hit her on her left side. It wasn't quite enough to turn her to ashes, but plenty to make her wish it had.

"Pansy!" Harry cried, but she couldn't move. She was in too much pain. He turned and glared at Voldemort, strangling his wand in his hand.

And then he threw it to the ground.

(Below is where the original part starts)

"Very clever, Harry. I see you have learned something from our last encounter. Foolish boy! But I will win in the end. We're not really that different, you and I, harry"

Harry could only stare back at Voldemort. Not so different?'

Miyu gasped. She knew what she had to do. But to lose another one.

Her eyes turned gold, her skin pasty white. Too late,' she thought grimly. My body knows now. There is no use in denying this any longer'

A flame burst from her hand. She narrowed her golden eyes. "Shinma!"

Harry turned to stare at her. "Wait isn't that supposed to be pointing at him?"

"Ha! Did you think I would be fooled THAT easily, Shinma? I know I cannot get at him like that. Into the darkness, SHINMA"

Flames surrounded Harry. Voldemort gasped, and fell to the ground, dead. Harry disappeared, leaving only his head, which turned into a ball.

"HARRY!!!!" shrieked Ron and Hermione from where they had watched the whole thing, unnoticed by even Miyu. 

"You evil kyuketsuki! What did you DO to him?"

"I did nothing to Harry Potter. The REAL Harry Potter died years ago by the Avada Kedavra curse, when he was just a baby. Voldemort did not disappear, then. He simply was fully overcome by the Shinma in him. The Shinma, though, was much weakened by his attempt to duplicate himself. He succeeded only in creating the form of the boy, and planting his essence into it. That is why I could not banish him directly: his essence was in the boy. You have been fooled, as I was, by the Shinma."

Ron and Hermione could only stand there, aghast. Miyu sighed, her eyes brown, suddenly weary again. She glanced at Pasty. "Larva? We should go" She knew Pasty would not last the night. She crouched down next to her.

"Pasty? What is it that you want?"

"To to be. Normal." Every word was a strain.

"I can give you what you want. To be free of the eternal thirst, the torment of immortality"

"yes.."

Miyu's eyes went gold. "For I, too, thirst and it is a thirsty journey I have ahead of me" 

Larva and Miyu left that night. Ron never saw her again, and never wanted to. She was a murderer, that's all he needed to know. She had killed Harry and Pasty. 

Hermione dropped out in her 8th year. She continued to study on her own well into her 30's. What began as a casual interest in the Dark Arts soon turned into an obsession for revenge that consumed her. She died, lonely and vengeful, while trying to get information out of a Shinma about the Guardian.

And as for Miyu. She, of course, went on with her endless quest, her only friend and companion Larva at her side.

Kk, can u tell I'm not one of those "OMG, look! It's Harry Potter! He'sthecoolestthingeverican'twaituntilthemoviecomesoutit'sgonnabelikesooookewl!" kinda girls? REVIEW!


End file.
